Reconstruction King
Reconstruction King is a robot made of robots. Appearance Reconstruction King is a robot made from pieces of other machines before it such as King Joe, U-Tom, Zatan Zilver, Igomas, ect. The list below shows the various pieces it is made up of. Part Sources *Half Of Head: King Joe *Other Half Of Head: U-Tom *Back Eye: Igomas eye *Single Slugger: Darklops *Right Arm: Crazygon *Left Arm: Dump Kong *Shoulders: Inpelizer *Upper Body: Beatstar *Lower Body: Guinje *Right Leg: Dozilla *Left Leg: HellzKing *Back side: Iron Rocks *Second Set of Arms: Dragodos *Third Set of Arms: Narse *Armor Patches: Zatan Zilver History An alien had come to the Monster Graveyard to find a monster to revive in an invasion of Earth. He found many different robots just floating about, and besides wondering how machines had souls exactly, he wondered why many of them had just been left to rot. These machines had always nearly beaten ultras and heroes to death, so, why not combine their best things? The alien revived the various machines and then went to work on taking them apart and combining them. After many hard days of work, he finally did it, he created the greatest machine yet, Reconstruction King. The alien had planned to deploy the machine against a rookie in another universe, but was found by Space Garrison patrols before he could. The patrol composed of Ultraseven, Ultraman Mebius, Joneus, and various unnamed ultras. He piloted Reconstruction King in an attempt to defeat the ultras, but eventually through the use of TEAM WORK was defeated, with Reconstruction King being blown to pieces. The ultras left thinking that it would return to be all of the separate monsters that made it up. They were wrong, and as of now Reconstruction King remains in the Monster Graveyard waiting for the chance to fight again. Ultraman Coral Reconstruction King is used by an Alien Kugekan, who built it from various machines he salvaged over the years, as a member of the Alliance of Kings. Chances are it will suffer from villain decay. Powers and Abilities * Super Durability: Reconstruction King is composed of a variety of super-strong metals that allow it to shrug off essentially any beam or melee attack that hits it. ** Underwater Adaptation: Reconstruction King can operate just fine underwater. * Terrifying Strength: Having King Joe, Hellzking, Igomas, and Beatstar as components, Reconstruction King's physical strength is simply absurd. * Flight: Reconstruction King can fly. * Pincer Claws: Gained from Crazygon, Reconstruction King's right hand is a huge pincer which can be used to grab or stab enemies. Its second pair of arms, gained from Dragodos, has two more, smaller claws, which can be used to the same effect. * Machine Gun Arm: Gained from Dump Kong, Reconstruction King's left arm is a machine gun, which it can shoot opponents with. * Gunports: Mounted on both of Reconstruction King's shoulders are Inpelaizer's cannons, which can emit powerful fireballs from their turrets. Both can be fired at once, and in rapid succession. They also have a homing effect. ** Self-Repair System: In one of its Gunports, Reconstruction King contains Inpelaizer's repair system, allowing the robot to rapidly regenerate or reform from any damage it takes. * Darklops Slugger: Reconstruction King has one of a Darklops' two Sluggers, which can be launched at the opponent to relatively little effect. * Missiles: Reconstruction King is armed to the teeth with missiles, being able to fire them from both Beatstar's chest and its backside consisting of Iron Rocks. ** Planet Buster Missile: From Guinje's abdomen, Reconstruction King can release a larger missile that has enough power to destroy a planet. Of course, this is only used as a last resort. * Dest Ray: From the King Joe half of its face, Reconstruction King can fire an electric bolt. Due to not having a second bolt to combine with, this beam should only be half as powerful as King Joe's own Dest Ray; however, due to Reconstruction King's own power, it is just as powerful as the original. * Chains: From the Iron Rocks on its back, Reconstruction King can release two massive chains to tie its opponent's arms and legs and drag them closer to itself. * Tornado: Gained from Dragodos, Reconstruction King can encase itself in a tornado. Unfortunately, it cannot transform into a spaceship like Dragodos or some of its other components can, mainly due to its mismatched nature. * Igomas Eye: Reconstruction King has the eye of Igomas on his back with the ability to fire two separate types of Ring Blasts. ** Harmful Ring Blasts: From Igomas's eye, Reconstruction King can fire several energy rings at opponents. ** Restricter Ring Blasts: From Igomas's eye, Reconstruction King can fire an energy ring capable of entangling an enemy for a bit. Weaknesses * Reconstruction King's self-repair system can be disabled if the opponent damages the shoulder where it's located. * Reconstruction King's weak point is the eye/visor on the U-Tom half of its head. However, hitting it doesn't do as much damage as it did to the U-Tom themselves. Trivia *The creation of Reconstruction King was based off of Tyrant from Taro, King Joe Perfect from a stage show, and Damaged King Joe from Ultraman Neos The Series. *A Darklops piece was added to make Akreious happy and somewhat troll him. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Robots Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:King Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Coral Continuity Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:King Joe variations Category:Darklops Variations